Dramione Troubles
by Dramione-is-cute
Summary: First FanFic. Rated M! Draco seduces Hermione-what will happen? Should I continue? Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;; I don't own anything except the actual plot. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

"What?" I yelled to no one, and re-read the letter just to make sure.

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been hand choosen to be Head Girl. You will be sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy...**

This was terrible! I had to share a dorm with him?!? Malfoy?!? Oh no. This year was going to be...intresting.

I boarded the train and looked around for Harry. And then I saw them go into a compartment in the very back. I set down my things in the Heads' compartment, (which Malfoy wasn't in) and hurried down to see Harry. I ran into their compartment and saw Harry and Ron sitting there. "Mione!" They said in usion. "Hey guys, I can't stay here for too long." "Why?" "...Cause I'm head girl." "Alright go 'Mione!" "Yeah...and Malfoy's head boy."

They looked at eachother and started laughing. "Okay, okay, settle down." "Sorry Mione, but...HAHA you have to share a room with him and everything." They couldn't stop laughing so I just left and went into the Heads' compartment. There was Malfoy going through my things. "Malfoy!" I shrieked. He looked at me and smirked, holding up my diary. "You really are boring, Granger." I looked at him disguested and jerked my diary away from him, along with my other things, and sat down on the other side of the compartment. "Maybe we can spice up your life a little, Granger." He said coming close to me. "Ugh, your so gross." I said, throwing my book at him. He smirked at me and sat back down. The rest of the ride was in silence.

When we got to school I immeadiatly went up to the dorm, hoping I would get to relax for a while. And I did-for about 10 minutes.

I automatically went and explored, setting my things in the room I liked most. And then I came across the hot tub. It was huge, and beautiful. I couldn't resist. I got on my bikini and dived in. And that's when Malfoy showed up.

"Granger! You in here?" I groaned. He walked in without his shirt on. Wow. He jumped in and I didnt say a word. And suddenly he was beside me, eyeing my body. I got a sudden urge, I'm not sure what came over me, but soon we were kissing. Hardcore kissing. His hands moved up from my knee to my thigh, and I shivered. I broke the kiss. "Draco, what are you doing?" "Spicing up your life." He murmured. "No, Draco. No we can't..." "Yes we can," he argued. "No," I got up and started to get out, but Draco grabbed my hand. I looked down at him. "C'mon Granger. Do you really want to be mocked about being a virgin for the rest of your life?" I looked at him. A million thoughts swam into my mind. Should I? He was cute...but he was Draco! Oh, heck, I'll have some fun. I shook my head slowly and he smirked. He laid me down (by the hot tub, not in it) back and he started kissing my neck. I looked down and could see his erection building. His kisses went down to my stomach, and his fingers slowly unhooked my bra. Then his fingers made they're way down to my knickers, and he took those off too. I felt somewhat violated, being all exposed. But soon Draco was naked too.

"You have an amazing body, Granger. I don't see how you dont have a crapload of guys on you all the time.

"Just don't come inside of me, okay?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, but soon the pain was filled with pleasure. "Oh, Draco, ooohhhh yeah." Draco was panting and sweating. "Fuck, Granger. You're so good." He came inside of me, and I didnt care anymore.

We wrapped towels around ourselves and went each into our seperate rooms, me terrified, but also excited about what had just happened. What would come tomorow? No one knew, and I decided I wouldn't fret about it. Whatever happens happens.

First fanfic! Should I continue? I have a couple ideas but I want to see what everyone thinks first. Rate and Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Draco had already left when I had awoken, and so I got ready for classes without him. I kicked myself for not studying. When I ran down the hall to go to potions I ran into Malfoy. "Damn mudblood, watch where you're going." All of his friends snickered. I sat down by Harry. "Hey Mione. How's sharing a dorm with Malfoy?" I didnt answer him, instead I glared at Malfoy. What game was he playing?

The rest of the day went by with all of the teacher's loading us with homework, which I was eager to work on, and Draco being his old self. When the final bell rang Harry and Ron came up to me. "Hey wanna come chill with us?" Ron asked. "Um, you know what, I'd love to but I have so much stuff to do..." "It's okay, we'll talk to you later." I watched them walk away and I heard Ron say, "She's not acting strange Harry, she's just busy." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the dorm.

Draco was on the couch, wanking off. I closed my eyes. "Damn it, Draco! What the hell?" "Oh, good you're here. You ready?" I opened my eyes again giving him a confused look. "For what?" He came close and kissed my neck. I shivered. It's amazing what this boy could make me do with just the touch of his lips.

I pushed him on the couch and started to unbutton his shirt....

Draco collapsed on top of me. "Fuck, Granger." I was in bliss...until I remembered my homework. "Oh, have you done your homework?" He got off of me, getting his pants back on. "Nah." "Well, neither have I. Want to do it together?" He looked at me like I just told him I was a boy. "Uh, no." He started toward the door. "Where are you going?" "Pansy wanted me to go over. Hey, wanna come with? Threesomes are the best." I looked at him, and he had a smirk on his face. "Beat you there!" I said running out the door, my homework forgotten.

Over the next month I started getting more and more like Draco. We would even hang out, and apparently he told his friends about our fucks because his friends started getting sexual with me. Slapping my butt, grabbing my hips, even kissing me. But Draco made it clear that he was the only boy that would be fucking me this year.

Harry and Ron didnt know what to do about me. I usually ignored them. And they usually ignorned me now. Our friendship had completly drifted away. And soon my grades started slipping. My teachers were appalled. Except for Snape, who now considered me one of his own Slytherin. He treated me like he treated Draco.

Then, one night while Draco and I were patrolling the halls, he told me something. "Hey, Hermione?" "Yeah?" He paused and I looked at him. "Damn it," he muttered. "What is it?" "I'm...I'm falling in love with you Hermione." And suddenly everything hit me. I was a slut! My grades were horrid! Harry and Ron hadn't talked to me in a month! And I was in love with Draco Malfoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione...Hermione wake up." Draco looked at me with sad eyes. And suddenly, I remembered last night.

_"I-I'm falling in love with you Hermione." I was shocked, and his words echoed in my ears. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, and realized I loved him too. But I was just too schocked to tell him that. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I shoved it away. He looked at me, concerned. And I ran. As fast as I could back to the dorm and into my room. And I cried myself to sleep._

"You're going to be late." He muttered, and began to walk off. "Draco-" I was going to tell him I loved him, but I felt something come up my throat. I ran to the bathroom and kneeled by the toliet. "Hermioine," Draco said in a concerned voice, "what's wrong?" He ran into the bathroom, and I puked in the toliet. "Oh God," he said and held my hair back...

I thought I was done, and Draco was still there holding my hair back. I looked at him, and his forehead was creased. I glanced behind him at the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was frizzy and in tangles. My eyes were red and watery, and my nose was running. My face was pale, and I looked back at Draco. So was his. I wiped the corner of my mouth and tried getting up, but my knees collapsed under me. Before I hHeit the ground Draco grabbed my arm and caught me. He helped me sit on the toliet, (the lid was now closed, the puke flushed) and he stared at me for a second. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah...yeah of course..." "Come on then," he said, taking my hand. I felt like collapsing again. Draco let me lean against him, his hand on my waist, the other holding my hand keeping me steady. He kept glancing at me, making sure I was okay.

We reached the short cut we usually took so Draco's friends could see me. I was finally able to stand on my own, and when I saw Blaise he whistled. "Damn, Granger." He came over to me and thrusted my hips so that I was standing close to him. A few of Draco's friends slapped my butts. "No...guys...I don't want too..." I muttered but they kept going, and I was too weak to fight them all off. "Guys! Quit!" Draco shouted. They turned to him in surprise."C'mon man we were just having some fun." Draco took me carefully by the waist and lead me off into the classroom.

Professor Snape winked at Draco as he eyed his hands around my waist. I shuddered. Draco and I sat next to eachother, and professor assigned us a quick potion assignment. Draco and I got it done early, so I started writing a note to Ron and Harry.

Dear Harry and Ron,

I know I've been acting strange lately. And I'm sorry. I just...I dunno. I guess I changed. But I realized how wrong it was yesterday, and how much I missed you guys. And I'm going to change back into my old self. I'm sorry guys.

Love,

Mione.

"PSST," I whispered to Harry. He looked at me, and I tossed him the note. He rolled his eyes and stuck it in his pocket. I slumped in my chair, hoping he would forgive me.

The rest of the day was...abnormal. Draco kept looking at me, and was some-what protective of me. And my teachers were surprised when I suddenly turned back to the book-worm, grade-grubber, polite Hermione. I talked to each of them after class, apologizing, and explaining myself the best I could. Draco and I started to walk back to the dorms together, but Harry stopped me. Draco went on, and Harry went on. He hugged me and rambled on about how he too was sorry.

We laughed together and he asked if I was going anywhere. "For what?" "Uh, for Christmas vacation. It's tomorow." Oh my gosh! I forgot about that. Draco was probably packing right now! "Uh no, Harry, I gotta go. I'm sorry I'll talk to you tomorow!!" I ran off onto the dorm. And I was right. Draco was packing. I opened the door and Draco looked at me, with sad, sad eyes. "Draco, I love you!" I blurted out. He did a double-take, and gave me a wide grin. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He spun me around and kissed me. I felt a moment of bliss. Pure bliss.

"Draco, please stay with me for Christmas." "Are you kidding? I'd never leave you." I smiled at him, he smiled back, and we kissed again.

I fell asleep with Draco's arm around my middle. Him whispering in my ear how sorry he was for taking advantage of me. And how he was going to change. And how much he loved me.

When I woke up Draco was gone, and I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. But instead I was kneeling by the toliet, puking my guts out. Draco came into the bathroom, and started, "Hey, you weren't in the- Oh god." He rushed by my side but I was already done. I wiped the corner of my mouth and brushed my teeth. Draco looked at me with utter concern, his forehead creased. "I'm fine," I assured him, "It's probably just something I ate." I smiled at him. "I'm fine, really."

He finally smiled back at me and said, "C'mon, then." He took me by my hand and lead me to the living room. And suddenly he looked down to his right arm, where his dark mark showed. His eyes turned fearful. "I must go." He seemed frantic. He kissed my forhead, grabbed a coat, and told me he loved me before leaving.

I sat there, worrying for hours. About 12 hours actually. He was gone so long, and it was getting late. What had Voldemort done to him? Was he still alive? Was he in pain? What was going on?!?


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on my bed, cuddling under the sheets, wishing Draco was here. And suddenly he appeared. "Draco!" I got out of bed and ran to him. He gave me a tight hug, a long tight hug. He wouldn't let me go. He kissed my head. "I love you, Hermione." "I love you, too."

He finally let me go and looked at me. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" "No, I'm okay. Now." "What happened?" I demanded. He looked at his toes. "Nothing important." I started to protest but he silenced me with a kiss. "I'm perfectly okay, that's the only thing that matters, isn't it?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

I woke up with the same old routine;puking. And I couldn't deny it any longer. I was pregnant. I didn't know how I was going to tell Draco. Would he leave me? Would he hate me? Would he love the baby? I planned on telling him over lunch, but he was gone. I shrugged it off and ate alone.

He arrived back just at 6PM. "Hey Hermione sorry I wasn't here. I'll be here tomorow though." I kissed him on the cheek. He held my waist the rest of the day, kissing me, unwilling to let me go. I didn't mind.

We crawled in bed together, us on our sides facing eachother. I snuggled my face into the space between his shoulder and neck. He held me tight. "I love you," he murmured in my ear just as I fell asleep.

I woke up to Draco thrashing in his sleep, yelling, "No...love...stop...killing...love...mine....stop..." over and over. I shook him awake. "Babe, babe it's me. C'mon, wake up!" His eyes flew open and he smacked me, right in the middle of the forehead. I stumbled backwards, my eyes wide with shock. His head turned. "Hermione?" "Uh, yeah!" "Oh gosh, sorry." He rushed over by me. "It's fine, it's fine. What were you dreaming about?" "Huh?" "You were screaming in your sleep. It scared me." "Oh...oh that? Nothing. It was just a dream."

All day Draco was so lovable. Always holding onto me. After lunch he scooped me up into his lap. I nuzzled the side of my head on his chest, and listened to his heart beat. He rocked me back and forth. It was silent for a while, his head resting on mine, but then I broke it.

"Draco, I'm pregnant." I blurted out. His head shot up. "What?" "I said I'm pregnant." "Are you absolutly sure?" "yes. The morning sickness. Everything. It all fits together." He closed his eyes,and I saw a tear slip out. "This is all my fault. I should never, ever have taken advantage of you." "Draco this is both of our fault's. And I did it too, so you didn't take advantage of me, okay?" I rambled. And in a smaller voice, "I love you." He looked at me. "I love you too."

A week later, with one week left of vacation time, Draco took me to St. Mungo's to check on the baby...

Well, I went into the bathroom to change into my hospital robe, and what do you know! I got my period! I squealed, and Draco, who was waiting outside, rushed in. I looked at him with a huge grin. "What?" Draco asked. "I got my period! I'm not pregnant!!" All of this seemed to dump on him like a ton of bricks. "Wait, are you sure." "Yes, I'm sure!" He smiled a wide smile and I jumped into his arms. We left the hospital and back to Hogwarts. Everything was abosolutly, wonderfully amazing.

The last couple days of Christmas vacation Draco kept screaming in his sleep. The same things over and over. "Kill....no....love....stop....her....no!!!" And that's when it happened.

The last day of Christmas vacation, when it started getting dark, Draco freaked. "Hermione, Hermione..." He called frantically. "I'm in the bathroom!" I walked out and when I did Draco pulled me into a tight hug. "Honey, you're going to have to trust me. I need you to trust me, okay?" "Uhm, yeah, sure." "Okay. We're gonna apparate somewhere..." "Wait, we have classes tomorow. I should be studying..." I looked away and he pulled my chin to where I was facing him again. "Hermione this is serious!" His eyes met mine, and I understood that it was serious. He looked scared. A bad scared.

We apparated to a forest. "Damn it! No! Hogwarts would have been safer than this!" He muttered to himself. "Draco, what is it?" He looked at me with sad eyes. It was dark around us, the trees barely moving from the little bit of wind. And Draco's head snapped behind him. He tackled me and I fell behind a tree. "Draco what the hell?" "Shh," he crouched on top of me, looking at me, and then behind his shoulder. I swore I saw a couple tears escape his eyes. "Babe, please, please stay here. No matter what. No matter what!" I looked around me. "Draco what are you talking about?" "Damn it Hermione just promise me!" I was taken aback by his words. "Sorry," I mumbled and his eyes got soft.

"No, I'm sorry, just please, please promise me. Don't leave this spot. No matter what!!" He whispered now.

"Yes...I promise."

He kissed my forehead. "Good girl. I love you." He touched my cheek, and apparated somewhere before I could even say 'I love you' back. I looked around me, frightened. Where did he go? What was wrong? What was happening??


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around, still scared, when I heard a raspy voice. "Draco. Are you ready to put our plan in action." "Yes, my Lord." It was Draco! I wanted him here with me. I yearned for him to come hold me. I needed him to tell me he loved me. "But first Draco," The raspy voice replied, "tell me about the girl." "What girl, my lord?" "Don't play dumb, Draco. The mudblood. Someone has told me that you and her have a thing going." "My Lord, I was only doing that so she wouldn't think anything. But tonight I will capture her."

"You best, Draco." Threats. Great. Soon Draco came beside me. "Draco!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I only have a few moments. Voldemort has gone to destroy the school. I am supposed to capture you. But go. Leave. Be free." "What will happen to you?" He looked down. "Death probably." My heart pounded.

"No. Capture me. Then we can be together." "He wants me to capture you so you can be my father's sex slave!" I looked down. "So be it. I love you Draco. I can live with that, as long as I'm by you." He hugged me tight, and then pulled me to the center of the forest. Shortly after Voldemort appeared. "Ah-ha, you have captured the girl. Wonderful."

I trembled, to make it seem more realistic. "Oh, poor girl. Scared are you?" I was silent, and an invouluntary shiver ran up my spine. I felt Draco cringe, maybe thinking that he shouldn't have done this. That I should have gone free. And I knew he wanted to hold me. But he couldn't.

"Granger, is it? Well, where was Potter? He wasn't at the school. Where has he gone?" I didn't answer him. "Not going to answer are you, mudblood? Well than, crucio!!" I fell to the ground, screaming in pain, my body jerking from side to side.

Draco led me to his father's room. Not saying a word. Atleast we were touching. His arms were holding both of my hands together. That was enough. His father opened the door and looked at me. "Ah, I've been expecting you." "Father?" "Yes, Draco?" "I was wondering..instead of being your sex slave, if she could be mine? You have so many...and -" His father cut him off. "Is she a virgin?" "No." "Anywhere?" "Her ass." Lucius looked at me. "Little mudblood whore are you?" I wanteed to smack him. But I didn't. I couldn't. "Sure, Draco. But you must let me watch a session sometime. She's got a great body."

His hand slid up my thigh, and rested on my left boob. Then he waved me away, and Draco led me into his room. He shut the door and looked at me. He came to me surrounding me in his warmth. He buried his face in my hair. "I love you so much."

I looked up at him. "Where is Harry?" He sighed and sat on the bed, putting me on his lap. "I can't say. All I know is that I told him and Ron what Voldemort's plans were. And they left. Not sure where though. "W-wait...he destroyed the school?" "Yes. And everyone in it. Except Snape. Snape is a DeahtEater."

Tears ran down my cheeks. Dumbledore. Fred. George. Ginny. Lavender. Gone. Dead.

I woke up with Draco by my side, watching me sleep. I smiled back at him. And then a knock on the door. Draco's eyes became frantic. He said a charm, making all of our clothes fall off. I moaned, to help the effect. He walked to the door, and it was his father. His eyes traced my body. "Oh. Already taking advantage of your slave, eh? Good boy. Draco winced at the word, 'advantage'. Luicius sat down in a chair by the bed. "Go on. I might as well watch." Oh crap. I didn't like this one bit. Sick ass perv.

Draco walked to me and started to put his cock at the entrence of my vagina, but his father stopped him. "Draco, I perfer anal." Draco looked at me hesientaly. I'd never had anal before. I bent over and his cock went in slightly. I cried with pain. Draco winced. "Oh, son, you don't want to hurt her do you? That's fine. Let your daddy take care of this one. His eyes glowed wickdly. I didn't want to have anal with Lucius! Draco left the room. "Oh, Granger. You're ass is perfect. He grabbed my cheeks.

I cried with pain as he pulled out. My thighs and butt were covered with blood. He left, and I laid down in the bed in shame. I was a mudblood whore. Draco came back in and winced as he saw the blood. "Come on," he carried me to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. He sat me in it, and left. Not sating anything. Maybe he now understood that I was a mudblood whore. And he didn't want me anymore. I sat there and my head fell into my hands as I cried.

**Note;; I didn't plan on the whole 'sex slave' thing happening-sorry if you don't like that. I'm not the type of person who likes to plan before she does something. Haha. But yeah, sorry if it's a bit unexpected [[in a bad way]] and if you don't like it. But if I wouldn't have put that in there the story would be over. =[**


End file.
